Destiny will bring us together
by phoenix1134
Summary: Hi guys!.Chapter 8 is finally here!. SO Sorry for the long update...R&R pls."What awaits us in the future is uncertain, our little joys...our minuscule troubles... what is now is what is certain ..."
1. Bittersweet goodbye

**Chapter one-Bittersweet Goodbye . . .**

Graduation at Alice Academy. . And everyone was happy except for two persons. . Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. They both knew that they had to go in separate ways.

"Mikan, it's over."

Mikan, was sobbing hard, but she understood why. He doesn't want me hurt. .

They grew up. For almost a decade staying at the academy, everyone knows how hard it is for the both of them to separate. They grew up with each other, staying together, helping each other in every way they can. Mikan, was always happy, while Natsume, was a heartthrob and a very serious person. Who knew that they would stay together? Such opposite people were now, savoring the moment with each other, going in separate ways. .

"Natsume. . ."

Mikan, was very sad because of her situation, and just pushed a smile at her beautiful face. She is a grown up woman now, with her long auburn hair dancing in the wind. Their Eyes are speaking for them. They hugged, a very long, warm hug, for it will be their last. .


	2. Mikan

**Chapter two- Mikan. .**

Mikan, with her improved Nullifying Alice, was working for a company under the Academy. Since she was once a sidekick to Natsume, a.k.a Black Cat, she has quite a big position to the company. Its been 3 yrs since she hadn't heard from her past lover, the last time they saw each other was graduation at the Academy. Until now, she longs for his touch, his kisses, his voice, his. . EVERYTHING.

"Natsume. . . I miss you so much. ."

She is still wearing the necklace he gave on their first anniversary. . It's the only thing that cheers her up nowadays. .

"Mikan!!!., you still here??.,

"Huh?!?., Oh Hey Hotaru and Ruka. ."

**-------Mikan's POV-------**

Lucky for them, they are still together 'till now. I still remembered when they were chasing each other, well happy days. .

When will this two stop!!., Its quite annoying., And I'm hungry. .I wonder if they'll treat me today??.,

Oh well, I wonder if I'm----

END OF MIKAN'S POV

Hotaru break her thoughts. "You still love him??., Were worried sick about you Mikan." Ruka was also concern about Mikan,_"She lost the sparkle in her eyes since that day, why can't I tell her where Natsume is., If he only didn't make me sign that stupid contract"_

"Hey Ruka, you look worry all of the sudden, don't worry about your announcement, I'll take care of everything for you both Kei??.,"Mikan smiled at him, her smiles still make Ruka blush.

"Don't you have places to visit you two??., Your grand announce is just hours away, you still visiting an old hag like me??.," she giggled at the thought.

"But, Mik--"

Hotaru cut Ruka, she threw the Don't-say-anything-about-Natsume-or-else look at Ruka, Ruka flinced. He knows what will happen to him if he continues. .

"Whatever you say Mikan, we're leaving right Ruka??.,"

glancing at Ruka. Ruka was terrified.

"At the engagement its like this already, how much more living in one house, together??., Talk about getting stuck with Miss Snow Queen"

Mikan heared what He said, apparently, so did Hotaru,

"Then don't marry me, you'll still live in hell"

Mikan was laughing hard already. .

"Well you love birds enjoy your day"she pushed them out of her office."Goodluck now"

She didn't know a raven-haired guy was watching him all along. .


	3. Natsume

**Chapter three- Natsume. .**

_"She still doesn't have a clue. .Oh Mikan, I'm really sorry. ."_

"How long have you been up their, Natsume??.,

Natsume was really surprised he almost fell down the Sakura Tree. He never looked handsome at his age. .

"It's been a while. .Why don't you show up to her???., She really misses you a lot. . You can see it through her eyes. ."

"Shut up Yuka-sensei. .You know why I'm doing this. . Even if she has one of the impressing Alice, not to mention the additional, I know what my enemies can do. . You know their abilities. . Not to mention that of Persona. ."

Silence occupied the two. .Hushh!!., You can only hear the rustling of leaves. .

"Well I guess I better go now. .Its nice to see you again Natsume. . ."

_"Mikan. .I will come again. ."_

**--------Flashback--------------**

_It was graduation time. . Everyone was happy. . _

_"Mikan. .Will you wait for me??., I will get you back??., Will you??.,"_

_"What do you think my answer is??.,"_

_Natsume smiled. . and HE kissed her. . For the last time. ._

**--------End of Flashback----**

_I will come back. ._

"Natsume. .You're not yet finish. ."

"Persona. ."

Persona just smiled. . Not just any smile. . An evil smile

Natsume set his sleeve on fire

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You must be all shock!!. .BuhOOoo..;) I Know IT IS CORNY Well. . Most of my stories are. . HiHiHi. .

Well. . Before I go. . I would like to thank the other fanfic writers for inspiring me to write this story. .

I was deeply touched by their FanFic about Alice Academy

And of course to my pal. .** Magay!!** For giving me the idea. . hehehe. . and of course for those who read my story and reviewed. . Thanks a lot. .

And I think I have** lots** of wrong grammar not to mention wrong spelling. . HiHiHiHi. .  
Hope yah understand. . )

I hope you guys will wait for the next chapter. .


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4

Surprise

Mikan, because of her alice, was the head of the company. Not only that, her charm, look and her attitude. She is just what the academy needs to recruit new students to studying Alice Academy.

Mikan just returned from her mission.. To get a girl named Aya Misuki with the alice of wind.. Sumire, her co-worker[yup! they are co-workers! went to Mikan's office to congratulate her for a job well done and to brief her for her next mission.

"Congrats Mikan… She didn't even say to you or hurt you.."

"Gee.. Thanks Sumire"

"Ahem… Unlike your previous mission this is quite difficult. As you can know this boy has the Alice of ice… He can turn water into ice which could be a deadly weapon with a quick touch.. Name it and he can make it.. So you have to listen to every info I give you…"

Well… Mikan was lost in her thoughts again!!!

_"Yah, It was easy recruiting Aya. She was a softhearted girl, but I can tell you she is such a cutie… She can also be dangerous when she gets really angry… That reminds me, Hotaru and Ruka's announcement!!! Oh my gosh!!! What will I do?! I promised them I would help in preparing for the party…"_

"Uhmm… Mikan… Mikan… MMMMIIIIKKKKAAAANNNN!!!!"

Mikan was back to the real coz of Sumire's loud voice.

"Hmmm… Yes… Yes… we should do that…"

"DO THAT?! I told you be careful because he might harm or kill you and vice versa. And you're telling me to do that!?!?! Even at work your still an idiot!!!"

"Why are you insulting me??? Is it part of the briefing your doing??"

"Well… If you were listening I wouldn't have to Insult you and shout at you."

"Okay.. Fine.. You win.. Sheesh Sumire… You are a hotheaded person.. Anyway Ruka and Hotaru are having a party later, It is a very special party for those two. They are going to surprise everyone for they are announcing something. Coming Right? And it's a formal party by the way.."

" Yah sure… Whatever"

Sumire's isn't listening to Mikan. She is in her thoughts.

"_What will I wear to the party? Maybe I'll wear my skirt.. Nope.. Its formal not casual.. Something in my collection, Maybe? Nope.. Too formal.. Hmmm..Uhmmm.. My black dress! I have not worn that yet.. Nope.. Ah I got. If I wear that, all eyes will be on me!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!"_

_"_ Sumire… What's wrong? What's so funny?"

Mikan is freaking out because of Sumire's loud laugh

"huh?" Sumire didn't notice Mikan _"Damn I Laugh too loud" _ Sumire sighs "Oh! That.. Uhmm its nothing.. Really nothing. What time is the party again and where actually?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. The Party starts at 7 at the Empress hotel be there okay? See yah there"

Mikan stood up and went out off her office leaving Sumire behind. She wants to take a walk and be alone for a while. She doesn't want anyone disturbing her.

_"Wow, my best friend is getting engaged already. I mean gong to be officially engaged at the party tonight. [Sighs Looks like I am going to be alone after all. Can I still wait.. Wait for you… Natsume…"_

-------Flash Back-------

Back at the academy, at their favorite hangout spot.. Under the Sakura tree.. They were almost graduating..

Natsume was reading his manga and Mikan was lying down beside Natsume.

"Hey Natsume… When we graduate… Will there still be "us"

"What make you ask that kind of question, Polka dots?"

"Hey… I am serious here and stop calling me Polka dots. Gosh Natsume! Were almost graduating, I have a name you know." Mikan sighs.

'What do you think?"

"What if destiny will not allow?"

"Its us, Forever.. Destiny does not allow us, Ill burn destiny if I have to… Happy Polka?"

Mikan was touched by Natsume's answer and she blushed slightly.

"Yup I am. I wonder how I will be without you, Natsume.."

Natsume just replied by kissing her passionately in the lips…

------ End of Flash Back------

"I don't know what I will do, be or… [Sighs Natsume…" Mikan begins to cry and someone is being hurt just seeing her cry.

Not knowing a pair of eye is watching her from above… Natsume wanted to just jump down and give Mikan a hug… Touch her… To let her stop crying… He can't take it anymore.

"Mikan… If you only know why… I really want to tell you, but they might hurt you or even… kill you. And I cant it if they ever kill you. I am so sorry Mikan."

"Oh no! Hotaru will kill me. I'm going to late for their special evening, their engagement party."

She dried her tears and pulled herself together once more. She went back to her office, got her things and rushed towards the car.

" Where is that baka? She was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. The guests have arrived and the baka isn't here yet. I will kill her." Hotaru said in monotone..

"She is coming Imai.. She was spaced out earlier." Said a guy in a mask with red amber orbs and raven colored hair.

"We didn't know you would show up her tonight, Natsume. Are you going to appear in front of Mikan tonight?" said by a blue-eyed gentleman wearing a tux, who is exactly Ruka.

" . . . "

"You would not, would you? She misses you a lot. Aren't you going to make her happy if she sees you?"

"You know exactly the reason why I am do---"

Natsume was cut short when Mikan came in… Everybody in the room glanced and gasps when Mikan entered. Natsume lay low. He was attracted to Her, but would not talk to her. Mikan looks so beautiful, She doesn't just have an ordinary beauty… She looked like a goddess at Natsume's eyes… Well She always has been. She was wearing a black silk dress just enough to pick up her body. Her hair was neatly pulled up ad with a touch of Sakura blossoms.. Everybody was awed with her simplicity and caught everybody's attention immediately. Natsume can't take anymore and was about reveal her identity until…

'Hey Miss.. Want some wine?"

"Hey… No thank you, Shiro… I don't drink."

"Oh! Sorry, that's my mistake"

Just blocks away from a hotel… Someone was watching their every move…

"Hmmm… We can have her in no time"

Said a seductive, handsome voice..

"Everything is going according to the plan."

He said and smirked at his companions….

End of Chapter…. Hope you liked it…. R&R please…. Thanx….


	5. A New Pairing!

Hmmm… Its Chapter 5 already… Hope you'll like this chap…

Chapter 5

A New Pairing?!?!

Back at the Empress Hotel… Natsume was turning into a green-eyed monster… Ruka spotted him at the corner overlooking at the event…

"Looks like she got someone new, Natsume" Ruka was already turning red because he was trying to control his laugh.

"Shut up, Ruka" Natsume's face turned from red to bloody red…

_"That will not happen… I won't let it happen…That Shiro Mizune will turn into ashes…"_

Ruka was laughing hard already

"Why are you laughing??? Its not funny you know" Natsume commented

"You, I'm laughing at you… Both of us know that Mikan would not look for another one… She had many suitors and counting, but she all turned them down… She is still waiting but hurry… She can't wait forever…"

". . . "

"You're ignoring me, aren't you?"

". . ."

"Hmmm… [Sighs Okay…"

" Ruka… RRUUKKAA"

" Crap… Its Hotaru… I got to go…"

Before Ruka could even move, Hotaru was already coming towards Ruka and Natsume…

"Ruka… I found you… Looks like the night is getting deeper"

Hotaru has changed a little… She became a little sophisticated, less harsh and a lady to be precise… She noticed Natsume staring at Mikan and her _"guy"_ of the night, Shiro…

"Ahem… You took off your mask, Natsume" Hotaru remarks to get Natsume's attention

"None of your business, Imai?"

"You haven't changed a bit huh? When will you---…" She cut her thought and talked to Ruka

"Ruka… We have to make our announcement already… It's getting late… And were paying big for this hotel..."

After being silent for a long time, Natsume, Our "almost" green-eyed monster, finally spoke…

"Congratulations… you have finally decided for a big change in your lives…" He said truthfully.

"Err… Thanks Natsume" Both Ruka and Hotaru was shocked by the unusual words that came out from Natsume's lips. After the long pause they left Natsume alone…

"This damn mission is taking over my life… I'm sorry Mikan…"

Cling Cling Cling

"Can I get your attention please…? Ruka and I… are… are…"

Hotaru and Ruka are standing next to each other… Their hands are linked with each other… As Hotaru took a long pause to regain her breath, her hold on Ruka has tightened… Ruka's hand was getting numb every second… So… To break the suspense…

"We are ALMOST getting MARRIED" Hotaru finally regained posture and brought out a warm smile.

"GASPS!!!"

"I don't know what shocked me more… The announcement or her warm smile…"

"Wow!!! There getting married"

"This is an engagement party?"

Everybody was shock… I mean really shock… They never thought that her smile can melt hearts… And the idea of Ruka and Hotaru ended up together… And engaged first… They thought Mikan and Natsume will be engaged first… After the very long pause… Not to mention some "shocked" comments…

POP!!!

"Congratulations Hotaru and Ruka!!!" Mikan broke the ice and everybody followed

"Yeah, Congrats!!!"

"Congrats!!!"

"I can't believe my Ruka is engaged!!! Noooooo!!!" Sumire cried

"Oh cut it Sumire"

Hotaru threw a death glance at Sumire… And of course Sumire froze… She's imagining herself being hit by the new release baka gun…

"A toast to the newly engaged couple…"

Cling

"Come on Mikan… You knew its an engagement party…"

"Yeah… duh" Mikan giggled

"Then why do you have to shout… I mean… I love the look on their faces… Especially Sumire's… I could have blackmailed her you know"

"I know how you and Sumire get along" _"Yah, you two shout at each other when we are at the office or even outside as long as you are together for hours…" _ Mikan wanted to add…

Mikan is imagining the two ruining the peace of the office…

"She is annoying… not to mention nosy… Her alice suits her well…" Shiro remarked as he was laughing hard…

"You're a meanie, Shiro"

"She started it" Mikan laughed

"I think she is going to star a new fan club just for you…" Mikan teased...

"Hahahaha… That's a good one…" Shiro replied

_"Wow! I never thought I can laugh this hard again… Its always Natsume who brings me happiness…" _ Mikan thought…

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day… Mikan and Natsume were high school students already and it was their first anniversary… They decided to get to the Central Park to celebrate their special day…

"Natsume…Can we go to the ice cream parlor for a change today?"

"No"

"But its hot…"

"No"

"But…"

Mikan was pleading already to Natsume… But Natsume was only kidding around…

"I fell the heat to you know, Polka…You're really bake you know… Come on… If I reach the ice cream parlor first you'll treat me…"Natsume sped off towards the ice cream parlor…

"Hey Natsume that's unfair…And stop calling me Polka and even baka!"

Natsume reach the parlor first and when Mikan reached the parlor she was panting hard... They ordered two sundaes… One chocolate for Natsume and Strawberry for Mikan… They settled in the furthest table looking over the great view…

"Thanks Natsume" Mikan was enjoying their anniversary…

"Hmmmm… You never thank me like that… What do you need, Polka?"

"Nothing… Here taste my sundae" as she went near Natsume to feed him some sundae, Natsume slightly blushed as he bowed down to avoid Mikan's offer…

"No"

"I don't take no for an answer… Say ahh… And don't think about melting it with your alice… I'll just nullify your alice…"

"Ahhh" Natsume opened his mouth but then some sundae went into Natsume's nose…

"You did that on purpose… Didn't you, Polka?" he teased as he ate some of the sundae left on Mikan's spoon…

"I did not… It was an accident you know… And when will you stop calling me Polka? Sheez… Natsume I have a name like you…" Mikan replied slightly annoyed…

"Whatever its my turn..." Natsume gave some sundae to his cut brunette and intently to her nose…

"No, Natsume!" She shouted at Natsume then they giggled… When they were finished their sundae… Natsume stood up that made Mikan worried… She thought that he has another mission and has to leave… As Natsume walked by their table he turned and went to Mikan's back…

"Mikan... I want you to close your eyes..." Natsume whispered to Mikan's ears…

"Why? What are you going to do?" Not only that Mikan was shaking and confused but also wondering why Natsume sounded nervous…

"Just close them…" As he brought a black velvet box from his pocket…

As Mikan closed her eyes… Natsume laid the small necklace on Mikan's neck… She was shock for she didn't expect Natsume giving her a preset…

_"What is this…? Natsume you're a baka" _She said in her head…

"Now open your eyes… Happy Anniversary Mikan…" Natsume kissed her at her cheeks…

For the first time… Not even a word escaped from Mikan's lips… Yup… She was definitely speechless…

"I… Uhmm… I…"

Natsume feels the happiest person at that time for he got her one memorable anniversary… She will never forget…

----------------------------- END OF FLASH BACK------------------------------

"_I miss those times Natsume…"_ She said as she touched the glittering lace on her neck… The exact necklace Natsume gave her for their first anniversary…

"_And its our anniversary today… Supposed to be our anniversary I mean..."_

The spark in Mikan's eyes suddenly fades away..Her glowing aura suddenly turned into a sad feeling… Shiro felt her sudden change of expression…

"Hey… What's up??? Are you fine?" Shiro asked Mikan quite concern… Mikan was back to reality… She turned her attention towards Shiro… Wondering why such question was asked…

"Huh…Uhmm… I'm fine… What made you think I'm not?"

"You sure? A minute ago your eyes are sparkling with joy now… Hmmmm… It looks like you grew 10 years older?" Shiro gave Mikan one of his famous smiles… His smile was so captivating that made Mikan blush slightly…

"You know Mikan… you will never grow old for me" He said to himself as he was studying Mikan…

"_She is so beautiful… That Natsume… He is foolish leaving a girl like Mikan… He left her lonely and alone waiting for Natsume…" _Natsume's name kept on echoing on Shiro's head… Cursing him… Good thing Mikan was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Shiro….

Before Mikan could even reply back to Shiro…

"Is there something burning?" Shiro asked Mikan… Shiro's sleeve was on fire…

"Shit… my sleeves… Its on fire…" Shiro was blowing his sleeves to put out the fire… Mikan was already panicking and didn't know what to do…

"Water… Water…" Mikan said in a panicking manner…

Splash!!!

"Thanks Hotaru"

Hotaru happened to pass by the two when Shiro's sleeve was on fire…

". . ."

Hotaru never liked Shiro ever since she met him at the company…

"_Until now… even if Mikan likes him... I really dislike him… There is something about that guy I distrust him… That is the first time you did something to him… Nice going Hyuuga…"_

"I'm just heading to the powder room… It just happened that I pass by…" Hotaru said with a blank expression

"_I better congratulate Natsume for doing something about that Shiro…"_

"Yah…Sure… Thanks Hotaru…" Shiro thanked Hotaru and gave her one of his best smiles

". . ." Hotaru just walked out of the scene… All of a sudden Mikan broke the silence…

"What happened? Did you accidentally touch the candle?"Mikan asked quite concerned…

"Oh… its nothing… I'm quite a clumsy person" Shiro smiled at Mikan for the concern…

"You're not hurt right?"

"Nope, slightly shocked though"

"_I know you are here Hyuuga and I will let you come out"_ Shiro said to himself and smiled wickedly inside…

"Nice going Hyuuga… I wonder can you just make his face explode rather than burning his sleeves… I don't like him at all"Hotaru told Natsume… After the years that Natsume and Mikan had been apart… Hotaru seemed to like Natsume for Mikan more and more…

"Do you think I like him?"Natsume pushed his words between his gritted teeth… Hotaru smiled at the expression of Natsume…

"_This looks best when caught on cam…" _ She giggled to herself…

"Watch out… You might blow your cover here… At least you made an effort before the night ended…"

"Thanks for the warning, Imai"

While Natsume and Hotaru were having a conversation… Shiro's handsome face was getting closer and closer to Mikan's face…

"You're welcome Hyuuga…" Hotaru and Natsume looked at the two in unison…

"You're late… The baka strikes again…" Hotaru said in monotone…

"_Mikan… No… Don't…"_

Mikan was shocked for the third time this night…

"_Shiro you baka… What will I do? What? Whoa!!"_

Natsume was about to jump out from the balcony and reveal himself to Mikan and… Shiro…

"_Shiro you'll pay…"_

Well it was a good thing Hotaru was there to stop him… Natsume was struggling to lose out from Hotaru's grip…

"I know how you despise him… And I'm regretting what I'm doing now… But think about Mikan… Your cover and mission… As you said Mikan will be in danger if she sees you…"

Natsume calmed down…at least…

"_Its for Mikan…" _He thought as he closed his eyes and turned his back from the scene…

---------END OF CHAPTER-------

That's for now… I hope you'll like it…Wait and see what will happen next… Sorry cutting it short by the way… Please review…


	6. There is no cure for a love sick

Chapter 6

**There is no cure for a love sick**

Preview

Natsume was about to jump out from the balcony and reveal himself to Mikan and… Shiro…

"_Shiro you'll pay…"_

Well it was a good thing Hotaru was there to stop him… Natsume was struggling to lose out from Hotaru's grip…

"I know how you despise him… And I'm regretting what I'm doing now… But think about Mikan… Your cover and mission… As you said Mikan will be in danger if she sees you…"

Natsume calmed down…at least…

"_It's__ for Mikan…" _He thought as he closed his eyes and turned his back from the scene…

* * *

"Shiro… Shiro… Hey!" Mikan said concernly but Shiro remained motionless… 

Natsume opened his eyes and saw what happened… He calmed down… At least… Hotaru just watched all the people swarming around Shiro and Mikan…

_"What an engagement, Its getting interesting every minute"_

Ruka was watching Natsume, Mikan and Shiro all along… Though kept a distance from the three… He immediately called an ambulance for Shiro…

Hotaru, who was at the balcony with Natsume, went down as soon as the ambulance for Shiro came…

Ruka's phone rang…_"Is it the hospital nearby?" _was the text message he received

_"Looks like you will be visiting Aoi this time…" _He replied to Natsume, who was leaving the hotel at that time…

---At the hospital---

Shiro was lying down peacefully at his hospital bed… Mikan went out to buy some food…

Natsume was sitting beside Aoi's hospital bed at the very moment… When Mikan suddenly passed by Aoi's room…

_"Was that Natsume?? No, that can't be… What could he be doing here??"_

And at the same moment Natsume saw Mikan passed by… so as Aoi…

"Onii-chan" she said quite weakly… "Was not Mikan??" She continued…

Mikan heard Aoi's weak voice and rushed into the room where she thought she saw Natsume…

"Aoi… Oh! Aoi, it is you..." She said excitedly…

"Mikan Nee-chan"

"Well… Uhm… So, Aoi… How are you? How long have you been here? Why are you here? I mean—uhm, for what reason?" Mikan said

"Oh… Mikan nee-chan you really haven't changed at all… Remember when I was young?... Uhm… I am really sick back then… That's the reason why---"

Aoi paused… _"Should I mention Onii-chan to her?"_

Mikan was taken aback by her pause yet tried to show a smile… A fake smile that is…

"I remember when you wanted to burn me into ashes… Well… You almost did… It's a good thing I have a nullifying alice… or else I am not in front of you and talking to you right now…"

Aoi blushed at the comment of Mikan…

"Eh… Err… Sorry about that… I guess I just didn't like anyone to be with nii-chan…"

Mikan was fighting back her tears… _"This is really hard… I guess they're right… __There's__ no cure for a love sick…._

Flashback

---At the Central Town---

It was a lovely day… The sun was shining and there were no clouds on the view… There were couples walking hand in hand… but there was one couple that took everyone's attention as they walk… The only thing lacking was cameras… Well Hotaru got that covered today… Hotaru was with Ruka… but instead of taking a break from her so called business Taking pictures, selling them and earns lots and lots of money … She is still continuing her so called business when she noticed Ruka was kinda sad because thought it'll be a date… A time for them to be together… Hotaru turned to Ruka…

"You don't need to be sad… Its still only the two of us…"

Ruka blushed and he looked like a red tomato… He diverted his gaze and saw Aoi… His face went back to its original color…

"You think so? Look there… Looks like we are not alone after all…"

Hotaru turned…"Looks like sparks will fly… Literally…"

* * *

Natsume was smiling… Mikan was beside him and they were walking, hands linked… 

"Where are we heading today Natsume?"

Mikan looked at Natsume… She looked pretty today… Her hair untied and shining as the sun's rays hit it… She was wearing a simple dress with a ribbon on it… Natsume on the other hand is handsome as always… He was wearing his daily outfit and one hand at his pocket…

"Just at the middle of the park… Why?" Natsume replied

"Oh… Nothing… Well I am thinking to the movie theater or to some restaurant… owh well… uhm… The lake part right?"

"Yah"

* * *

Ruka, Hotaru and… uhmm… Aoi…was following Natsume and Mikan… Ruka was close to panicking when Aoi was producing sparks around her… 

"I'm glad don't have a sister like that… or Hotaru will… neh… It's my sister who will get frightened" sigh then he look at Hotaru who was busy taking pictures of the couple…

--- Ruka's POV---

Aoi was almost going to set Mikan on fire…

_"Why that girl… She only likes onii-chan because he is handsome and popular… old hag!"_

Hotaru looked at her… She moved closely at Aoi…

"Don't hurt her… or else---"

She whispered something to Aoi… Aoi's eyes widen…

_"Onii-chan… is right… sigh…"_

_She focused again to Mikan and Natsume…_

_Ruka laughed… _"I hope you weren't that harsh to her… Poor kid… She must be very scared"

Hotaru was now standing next Ruka… "I weren't…just something I said made her like that…"

Aoi was focusing to them but her face was white…

--- End of Ruka's POV---

"Do you think she still remember what you told her?" Ruka asked

"Sure she does… But she's not burning her… Mikan couldn't nullify because she's too busy… look"

Ruka looked at the two… They were busy annoying each other…Aoi was looking at them… Then ran forward to Mikan… Her eyes were very very sharp… that time…

"Why you girl… What do you think you're doing to my nii-chan? Calling him names…"

Sparks were forming around Aoi…

"This is Aoi? Ahh she's so cute… and she has that pesky attitude of yours too…"

"It would be better when you didn't say anything strawberries…"

"Uhhh… PERRRRRRRRRRRVEEEEEEERRRRTTT!"

Mikan was on fighting mode at that made…

Aoi was puzzled… Huh? Pervert? Strawberries? She is not like other girls that fall ever nii-chan… She softened…"

"I am Aoi… It's nice to meet you too… You're so cute you know that?"

Aoi blushed "Thanks…"

Hotaru was busy taking pictures!

---End of flashback---

"So Mikan nee-chan" started Aoi "What are you doing here?"

"Oh that… Uhmm… I am guarding a friend…"

Aoi's thought drifted once again when she thought of Natsume… _"She has someone __new__ nii-chan"_

Mikan was staring at Aoi… She is really happy to see Aoi again yet she is confused… Her feelings are mixed up…

"Aoi… I think I better go… I-I need to think of something… I hope you'll be better soon… I'll visit you again, okay?"

_"Why can't I bring the topic out__…?__ If she knows where Natsume is, __how__ is he?__"_

"Okay… tell your friend to get well soon…"

"I will…" She kissed Aoi at her forehead and went out…

"Onii-chan?"

A note fell out of no where…

_"Thank Aoi… I owe you… Get well soon…"_

_-_Natsume-

Then the note burst into flames at once…

* * *

Natsume was irritated to the idea that he was hoarding Mikan for guarding Shiro… 

"Still Baka… She hasn't changed…" He said exhausted from the twist of his mission…

"But a good friend…" A lovely voice said from Natsume's back…

"What are you doing here" said Natsume quite annoyed.

"Baka… Its my turn… Its been a while you have been taking over my missions…" The girl replied…

Natsume turned around and a girl in black with eyes sharper that a knife yet has a charming effect was standing right In front of him.

"Why do you sound like its just a simple game for you?" Its not just any mission… This mission involves Mikan… Natsume wanted to add… She just smiled.

"Nothing it just seems fun…" She said _"Because I could watch Shiro and his motive with that Mikan girl…"_ She added but Natsume didn't heard

"Tsk… Whatever… Do it carefully or else—"

Natsume set flame around them… Yuki was taken back… Natsume walked away as the flame faded…

_"You really care for her…" _Yuki Yama smirked at Natsume…

"Its not only you who is pissed off my dear…" As she turned her back and walk away…

Meanwhile…

"Yuki… Yuki… No!" Shiro jerked up his head… His face is tensed and wet from sweat… _"Where am I" _Scenes quickly flashed from his head… The Empress hotel… Mikan…

"At last… Good dream isn't it?" Reo was sitting at a chair… He was with the other members of AAO… They were waiting for him to be awaken…

"You like it… Do you want to see that dream again? Sending you a bad dream is a good way of waking you up…"

Then he stood up… He went near the window and looked at the equinox flowers growing outside…

"This will serve as a lesson for not being patient enough… Stick to the plan and your dream would not be reality… I gave command using my alice yet you got to avoid it… You are smart that's why I have to use my alice a little more strong…"

He faced Shiro and walked towards him.

"You already got what you are asking for…" Shiro said coldly

"Did we?" Then he activated his voice pheromone… then he whispered to Shiro's ear…

"Bring Ms. Sakura to us when its time…"

Shiro slowly closed his eyes… Then he fell to his bed…

"Baka…" One of the AAO has an alice of transportation activated his alice and they disappeared… As they disappeared… ting something fell…

* * *

Mikan was finished buying snacks for her and Shiro… She met Hotaru and Ruka at the elevator… 

"Hotaru, Ruka… I thought you would not come to visit" Mikan was shocked when she saw the two…

"I thought you do not care about Shiro…"

Mikan was relieved… Hotaru was carrying a basket of fruits and Ruka has a bouquet of flowers…

"Baka! Were visiting you and Aoi… Oh… here is some food…" She was She was relieved that her friend is fine… And curious to what will happen…

"I see you did not change yet… Good thing I suggested that we go to your place and bring you some clothes… Hotaru have them…" Ruka said

"That's so nice of you…" She looked at herself though her hair is fine… I look like a total mess… Her hair is combed nicely and let to fall on her shoulders… But her dress is crumpled from sitting…

They reached the floor where Shiro and Aoi are… They first went to Shiro's room… He was still asleep… Hotaru fixed the basket of fruits at the table… Ruka placed the flowers at the vase…

"Here… You better change… We'll just visit Aoi" Hotaru handed her a bag…

"Sure… but do you know what room she is?"

"We'll have ways…"

"Room 207… two doors before Shiro…" Said Mikan as she smiled at them and entered the bathroom…

Ruka flinched "huh?" Ruka looked down and found something…

"This isn't… No…" He picked it up and stared at Shiro… From the looks of it Shiro is having a dream…

"What is it, Ruka?" asked Hotaru…

"Oh… Nothing…" There was something about Ruka's face and tone of his voice that really worried Hotaru…

"Hmm... Let's go then…"

They went out the door… Ruka slipped the item he picked into his pocket…

"Natsume has to be keener about that Shiro…"

Hotaru looked at Ruka and held his hand… Ruka smiled to Hotaru…

"Yes… I also hope everything is fine…"

They arrived at Aoi's room… Natsume had been waiting for them…

"Hyuuga" Hotaru handed a basket of fruits to Natsume and he placed it on the table…

"How is she?" Natsume asked

"Still confused… She looks like she had been thinking a lot lately…" Hotaru replied and faced him

"I know…" Natsume looked out and saw the solemn blue sky and the amaryllis swaying with the wind… While the two was talking Ruka sat down at a corner thinking about the item that he picked up…

_"I know I saw this before… I remember it… But could this be it? No… But… How? Why? Shiro…"_

Ruka's eyes widened

"Ruka? Is everything alright? For all I know there is nothing to be surprised about…"

Hotaru looked at Ruka… Natsume turned his glance at Ruka too…

"Eh? Oh… Uhmmm…. Nothing…"

Aoi was awake and she had been staring at Ruka all along…

_"So now I understand__" _Aoi whispered…

* * *

Mikan finally came out from the bathroom…At the same time, Shiro is awake… 

"Hey, Shiro… How was your long rest?" She smiled at Shiro

_"Her smile… Its so warm…"_

Shiro smiled and said "Oh… I'm fine I guess I slept that long…"

"Ow… I remembered… Your doctor said you can come out tomorrow… But with a lot of rest… And I as your head… don't go to work tomorrow… You can come after three days… If I your face I will kick you out of the building…"

"That's cruel… but I have more work to do… surely Sumire will get angry at me…"

"Don't worry about her… I'll take care of her"

The door opened… Hotaru and Ruka entered the room…

"Tell me what you were so shocked about…" Hotaru threw a Tell-me-or-else-look…

"Its nothing… I promise…" Ruka looked scared… He prepared himself of what may come to him… After all, Hotaru Imai is his fiancée…

Mikan and Shiro looked at each other… then laughed… And the couple stopped… Looked at each other and laughed as well…

"Until now… You guys haven't changed…" Mikan commented.

* * *

Since Mikan wasn't around… Sumire decided to take over Mikan's previous missions and see to it that the recruited students are fine… After visiting the students, She went back to the office to see to it that everything is fine and she began fixing the folders and papers… A pile indicated "FINISHED" and "on the go" was really messy… 

"Its like a tornado struck these files… She only had done quite little missions this month…" sigh she began piling them…

"Strange… I can't find Aya's file… hmmm… this and that… Mikan, urghh! Maybe she is still reviewing them or something…"

She sat down… then she began to look like at the "on the go" files… She only saw one folder…

"I have to do more research… This job is tiring… hmmm…"

* * *

"He really cares about that girl?" an AAO member with black ebony hair asked Reo… 

"I know… I thought it was Sakura thou…" Reo smirked as he viewed the folders that were sitting at his desk…

"The Academy really has taste for alices… and I like their choice as their recruiter…"

"What is your next plan?"

"Nothing to worry... everything is in place…"_"Yes everything… sooner or later… The academy will fall…"_

Natsume decided to go for a walk…

"Aoi is asleep anyways and I won't take that long…"

He walked pass by Shiro's room which was partially opened…

"Looks like she went home for the night…"

He decided to take the stairs… It was full moon that night… The breeze is cool…The stars are shining brightly… The leaves rustled and sing with the wind… It is a perfect time to walk and think about things… He went to where the amaryllis was planted… When he arrived, someone was humming and sitting at the bench… Natsume froze

_"That voice, that tune… Its always soothes me…its---"_

He went behind the sakura tree and listened to the tune for a while…

"You can come out now… Its no use hiding…" Natsume said coldly

Yuki jumped out of the tree… "How long did you know I was here?"

"Ever since you showed up… If you are here to annoy me… get lost…"

"So cruel of you to say… Do you want to come out now? Do you want to stay behind her?"

Natsume just stood and say nothing…

"I see… AAI made their move… make yours and be fast…"

"Since when did you care?" Natsume walked away… All he could think about was Mikan… How she looked as a silhouette and the tone of her voice tonight…

He looked up and saw the full moon above him… The stars that witnessed how he cared and how he made her happy at time… How he was feeling when she is with him… Whether the happiest, the loneliest and the dangerous parts of his life… She was always there to make him smile…

He continued walking towards the opposite part of the amaryllis…

"Sheesh! What's wrong with that guy…? He has major space issues and he drops it all to me!" and Yuki settled at the top of the tree…

"No wonder Mr. Space issues is so thin… He doesn't eat because of this mission… I am hungry!" She paused for a while and decided to get some snack… When she was coming down… Mikan stood up… She wiped her eyes and fixed herself… Yuki went back to her old position… She forgot about of her hunger and fixed her eyes to Mikan… She followed her with her gazed the glittering of her eyes faded as she followed Mikan with her eyes as goes back to Shiro's room…

"Why do you have to be so kind Mikan…?"

Yuki watched Mikan disappear in the darkness… She looked at the place where Natsume was hiding…

"That Sakura is one lucky girl…"

As she looked at Natsume… She can feel what Natsume is feeling right now… All you can do is watch the person's shadow, stay at his back, listen to his voice, talk to the person in your dreams, touch him and comfort him from a distance…

She diverted her gaze… "Its been a while since we last talked…"

She looked up and just smiled… The pictures from the past poured her head… She traveled, but then did not move from her current place… Tears flowed her eyes as if they never did before… She cried her heart out…She felt really ill, but nothing could ever cure it… No doctor can treat it… Just him… the very person at room 205… His voice, his ways… him and only him…

* * *

Mikan was fast asleep at Shiro's room. It was almost dawn… Her nose was red from crying… When she wakes up surely it would be very puffy… 

Natsume dropped by Shiro's room… Not to visit Shiro but to see Mikan… He hates it if Mikan cries… His heart crushed from her state last night…

"How did it reach this far? All I could do is to watch everything… All I could do is protect you from a far… I couldn't even hold you for a while and say it wouldn't be too long…"

He touched her silky hair like he used to… then he whispered…

"Good morning… I'll always protect… always"

He hangs around for a while… then he went out of the room… He wasn't the only early visitor at Shiro's room… Yuki went in through the window… She looked really tired…

"Good morning… Shiro… This is the only time I could go here as Yuki Yama… Not as the nurse or the janitor… but as Yuki…"

She smiled at Shiro… You really look cute when you are asleep… She was about to kiss him when Mikan stirred for a while… Then she slowly woke up… She thinks fast…

"Good morning nurse… Is Shiro fine?"

_"Spoiler! I thought you are fast asleep__" _Yuki suddenly became Shiro's nurse… She was wearing a white uniform and carrying some files at a tray of breakfast…

"Of course he is… Now… Ms. Sakura right? Uhmmm… take a good care of him…

She placed the breakfast tray beside Shiro and smiled at Mikan…

"I was just checking as usual… since he is going out today right?"

"That is right he is… thank you very much for the concern…" Mikan replied

"Oh… I better clean up myself…" She stood up and bowed at Yuki

She quickly went in the bathroom

Yuki felt relieved "Good thing I am really his nurse… or else I'm dead… well then see you, Shiro"

She kissed and went out of the room…

End of Chapter

Sorry guys for the very very long update but hope you enjoyed this chapter… Review please…


	7. Yuki Yama

Chpter 7 Yuki Yama

Chapter 7 Yuki Yama

Yuki Yama, a lady with a happy personality. She's average in height with emerald-like eyes and raven hair that glitters like a summer night sky. Her pale complexion adds to her beauty. The way she dressed, her manner…… definitely defines a well-mannered woman from an aristocrat family. She's a very good asset to the academy. But like any another person she holds a secret. Life isn't perfect

"Sigh… another day," she murmured

_Another exhausting day with her, _she wanted to add

As Yuki looked at her alarm clock, it read 5:30 a.m. She turned her gazed at the ceiling and tried to imagine the whole day ahead. Her room was quite big for her. When you look out her window there is a wonderful scenery. You could hardly believe she lives in a city.

She looked at the clock again….5:40 a.m.

She stretched and went directly to the bathroom. This was her routine… take a bath, eat, take a walk then go about her business.

She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a white towel and her hair dropping down her back. She slipped in her clothes as usual black. It's quite rare to see her in flashy colors. She walked to her large mirror and started to brush her hair. It was long as it glitters like the dark starry night sky. She went to her drawer where all her white accessories were kept except for one hair bane. It was color green and it glittered as the light hits it. She smiled at the hair bane.

_It brings back memories,_ she smiled again.

She chose a clip, shaped like a moon, went back to her mirror and placed the clip on.

_Just as it was when it happened_

She went down the winding staircase at her house…no correction… her elegant mansion. As usual Ms. Xianne greeted her. She always stays at the bottom of the staircase that was topped with a family portrait painted by a famous artist. She always wondered why Yuki didn't want it to be taken out, yet the whole house was redone by Yuki herself.

"Good Morning Ojou-sama, I was wondering what took you so long….," then she saw the clip on her hair.

_Oh now I see…_

She remembered that it was July 7 and looked up at the family portrait. She turned to Yuki and smiled at her and said her morning lines…

"I prepared your favorite as usual Ojou-sama and added a special touch of mine. Please enjoy," she greeted

She doesn't get paid. Yuki bugged her to get paid for the whole year but se still declined. She was more like her mother than a housekeeper. She was always there for Yuki.

"You always spoil me Ms. Xianne," Yuki said as she smiled

_**--Flashback—**_

_It was ten years ago when she inherited the Yama residence. One by one…all of the family friends shut their doors right to her face…and slowly the "loyal" workers who dedicated their life for her family slowly disappeared._

"_I don't like to work for an heiress like that …" "I'd rather choose her good- for- nothing brother"_

_Yuki stared at them as they went away_

"_Who needs you…? I don't need you," she said_

"_I've been alone since I was young. But don't come to me when your life is ruined or as it is like mine…"_

_She really was indeed a different girl. You couldn't compare her to other girls of her age. Her eyes are opened to the reality and how harsh life is. People call her "weird" but to the people who understand her, she's a perfect lady. _

_She went back in the house after watching them leave her alone. She saw Ms. Xianne dusting the furniture._

"_What are you doing here? I thought all of you are going?" she asked_

_She stared at her like a prey. Ms. Xianne was wearing her usual uniform, a black flowing dress, and her hair were in a bun._

"_You don't have to be so cold to me Ojou-sama. I'm here on my own will. I served for years and my loyalty is here," Ms. Xianne replied_

_Yuki looked at her, "I have nothing, no money just this cold house…Leave…I can't pay you for your service" she turned and tried to run up to her room._

"_Please, Ojou-sama I have nowhere else to go. I …I … have no more family," she said as Ms. Xianne's eyes were filled with tears._

_Yuki pitied the woman, "Fine… It's your choice, I'm only a kid who recently lost her family and penniless. Do as you wish," then she ran up to her room._

"_Thank you Ojou-sama. I won't fail you," Ms. Xianne said as she bowed to her._

_Later that night, the rain was pouring very hard. Lightning was flashing. Yuki was in her room wrapped with her thick blankets, silently crying. A family portrait was lying in front of her. She was holding a blade; her hand was streaming with red liquid…__**FLASH**__…the conditions outside were becoming worse; the winds were blowing hard, hitting the windows violently; the trees were almost kissing the ground, the rain poured and poured with simultaneous flashes of lightning._

"_I'm ending everything… I hope your happy mother, you never wanted me, and you never loved me. You and father never cared for me. It's always onii-chan…never me," she said as her tears flowed like the rain outside._

_She deepens her cut. The lightning flashes and reveals her state, the blood-stained blankets._

_She smiled, looked around her dark room._

"_This room witnessed everything, how the last member of the Yama clan crossed to the other side," she said_

_Her eyes slowly closes as she fell on her bed…lightning flash…her grip on the blade slowly loosens. Her eyes finally close and her smile slowly disappears. Her hair messed up as it covers her face._

"_Ojou-sama, Ojou-sama," Ms. Xianne was whamming her door._

"_I came to check if you're fine for the night…The storm is pretty hard and I know how you feel about stormy nights so…Ojou-sama… Ojou-sama?"_

_Ms. Xianne tried to open the door… It's locked, she thought_

_Something was wrong…really wrong. She rushed to the drawer at the end of the hall where the spare keys were kept. She went back to Yuki's enormous door and opened it. She switched the lights on and saw Yuki's drastic state._

"_Oh no!... Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama!" she shouted_

_She was shocked at what she had seen…"Mrs. Yama…," she murmured_

"_She shouldn't… she can't have an alice…so that's why her mother was never close to her," she said_

_Ms. Xianne eyes were filled with tears. She knows what will happen if the Academy found out about Yuki having an alice. Especially her kind of alice, shape shifting._

_Ms Xianne quickly ran to the medicine cabinet and got the bandages and then went towards Yuki's bed………Half way there…"I don't need these"_

_She threw the bandages away and walked towards to Yuki. Her face was emotionless._

"_It's been quite sometime since I last used this and I can't believe its to a Yama…How ironic," she said_

_She sat on the bed, removed the blood-stained blankets surrounding Yuki, who is still in her mother's form. She placed her palm on Yuki's hand. A bright light swallowed both of them._

_The light faded. Ms. Xianne was sweating heavily and was panting hard_

"_This girl is very hard to handle just like her mother," she breathed_

_Yuki slowly stirred and slowly opened her eyes and she went back to her original form. She immediately saw Ms. Xianne._

"_What are you doing here?" she muttered_

_Ms. Xianne regained her composure, "I'm here to serve you… to help you recover from this sadness you're feeling right now," she replied and gave a assuring smile to Yuki._

"_I don't need your help…go …away. All I know is to be able to end this misery I have… is to end my life. How? Why did you stop me?" she averted her gaze away from Ms. Xianne_

"_When I came here, you were close to achieving what you wanted…," she paused_

_Should I tell her that I have an alice like her or about the academy itself," she sighed and Yuki's shoulders._

"_I'm an alice like you. I have the alice of healing. I can help you, if you let me help you and if you help yourself. You can recover… I know you can and I am willing to help you as a sign of gratitude for letting me stay here with you." she continued_

_She was shocked that Ms. Xianne had an alice and therefore she knew about the academy and she herself vowed to the academy._

"_How did you know that I had an alice?" Yuki asked_

"_I saw you, you have the alice of shape shifting but what shocks me the most is that you know you have an alice," she replied then thought, She already knows about the academy…_

"_How…I mean when or how often are your missions?" she asked. Her tone was soothing as if she was having a friendly conversation with Yuki_

_Yuki just stared back at Ms. Xianne_

"_I understand Yuki- san…I mean ojou-sama. You don't have to be so cold to me…since we're both living in the same roof. I know you and your family were never close. Please don't be afraid to open up to me…to cry and tell me how you feel at times." Ms. Xianne said as she stood up._

_Yuki was still puzzled that she knew all these while she kept it a secret for 2 years._

_Ms. Xianne bowed and got Yuki's beddings and gave fresh ones she brought earlier._

"_Have a pleasant sleep ojou-sama and I'm not gonna wake you up tomorrow. Please d shetake-_

_Yuki suddenly jumped on her and hugged her tightly. Yuki has been searching for a mother's love and now she has found it with Ms. Xianne, the maid she tried to kick out earlier that day. _

_Ms. Xianne hugged her back, "There, there Yuki…there, there. We will recover from this. You're a very brave lady"_

_Yuki looked up to her, her ace both stained with tears and blood, she smiled at Ms. Xianne_

"_Please…stop calling me Ojou-sama…it sounds weird"_

_Ms. Xianne giggled and replied, "Now that's something I longed to hear, Okou-sama that's what I call your mother and now how will I call you… don't mushy with me…. I want your face cleaned up and ready for bed Ojou-sama"_

_She stood up and walked her to the bathroom. She waited for Yuki and then walked her to the bed._

"_Have a pleasant rest Ojou-sama"_

_She leaned and kissed Yuki's forehead. "I will prepare your favorite for tomorrow's breakfast"_

_She smiled at Yuki and Yuki smiled back._

"_I…," she yawned, "Have a feeling that you'll be spoiling me from now on…I'm a lady as you said…so please don't"_

_Her eyes were closed and a smile plastered on her face as she slept. Ms. Xianne headed out of Yuki's room. She looked out the window, finally the storm started to cease._

_She smiled and said, "Yes, I will do as promised, Madam Yama. I will take care of your daughter and take over as your mother to her". She switched the lights off and went back to her room._

_**--End of Flashback—**_

Ms. Xianne smiled, "Now then, shall we proceed to the dining hall? You need to eat a lot today."

Yuki smiled and held Ms. Xianne's hand, "you really like doing that, don't you?"

They headed to the mansion's huge dining hall. Yuki sat down, Ms. Xianne stood beside Yuki. She serves Yuki's breakfast and bowed to her. "Please enjoy," finally she started to go out of the dining hall.

" 'anne-san," Yuki called out, "What did I tell about eating meals?"

Ms. Xianne froze and turned to face Yuki. Yuki stood up and ran towards her. She dragged her to the table.

"You have to eat with me"

"But-"

Yuki cut her and said, "Hep…no buts…eat with me, we live in the same roof"

"As you say…"

* * *

On the other side of town, Mikan's day was only beginning. She was fast asleep, her phone ringing constantly. –_Sumire-permy calling_--

A day had only passed since she last visited Shiro in the hospital. She was still exhausted from the previous events. Her eyes close as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" she answered with a yawn.

At the other line, Sumire was at the tip of her patience. She had been calling Mikan since 6 o'clock a.m. and she just woke up. _That Sakura, she'll be late…AGAIN, _she thought

"Don't hello me, what time do you think it is? You just woke up, your breaktime is over," she paused

"Come on Sumire, I'll be there in…" She looked at her wall clock the long hand pointed at 12 and the short hand at 8. Even as an adult she still carried her "Mikan" attitude. It took her a while to recognize that it was already 8 in the morning.

"What?! It's eight already?! I'll be there in…30 minutes

She quickly jumped out of her bed, went to her closet and prepared her clothes.

"30 minutes is 30 minutes Mikan, we're not going to school anymore that you could be excused or something," she sighed, "Hurry up"

Both Mikan and Sumire pressed the end call button on their phone. Mikan placed her phone on the side table. She got her towel and ran to the bathroom. Her day had just began.

* * *

5…4…3…2…"Good morning…I'm here Sumire…," Mikan panted. She had been running for the past 5 minutes I order to catch up with the 30 minutes quota. She caught traffic and had a hard time parking. Sumire was calm but her eyes sparked of worry.

Sumire's expression worried Mikan. "Is something wrong" did I do something bad?" Sumire stood up. _How can I tell her this, _she thought. She diverted her gaze to conceal that she's going to say something bad. She took a long and deep breath.

"Aya's missing…" Mikan's eyes widen. "Since when? How? Do you have information about her? Is she still a…"

Mikan was cut of by Sumire. She didn't want to hear the word and Mikan would scream if she hears a negative answer.

"We're not sure when and she's fine, I assure you that" she looked at Mikan again. Her eyes forming tears…she sighed again. She knew that this would really break Mikan's heart. Mikan was really fond of Aya.

"I came here the other day when I found out her files were missing. But before that, I checked them like you often do I saw her… but now…" Sumire stopped. She looked at Mikan again. Her head was bowed in a manner that her eyes can't be seen. Sumire thought she was crying. She tapped the table with her finger asshe thought of words to say to Mikan.

"Ahem…uhm…Mikan…I know it's really hard for you, so with me and the rest to lose a girl like her but don't take it hard…uhm," she ran out of words to say. She glanced at the folder where the information Mikan was asking for earlier. She was about to get it when Mikan spoke up.

"How can they get such a young girl? She must be scared right now"

She looked at Sumire, her voice was filled with sorrow and anger. "I'll do this… isn't that what the academy wants?" she glanced at the folder that Sumire was about to get. She knew that it must be the information she needed.

"Mikan, _**we**_ will take her back, okay, that's what they want," she said as she emphasized the word "_we" _to Mikan.

_Sometimes she could really be stubborn. I just hope it's not this time, _Sumire said in her head.

Mikan looked directly at Sumire and gave a look that said she and she alone will do the mission. "No it's my mission. Give me that" referring to the folder

"Mikan it's our mission so…"

"I said only I will do this mission. I have a feeling that I'm responsible for this so I'll do it myself."

"But the academy said th…"

"NO… Sumire, I have to…"

"But…"

"Sit.."

Before Sumire's butt could touch the chair, Mikan quickly grabbed the folder and made a run for it. At last her cheerful smile showed. She was satisfied bit still sad and angry at the people who got Aya. She turned around and said goodbye to Sumire.

"Bye! I'll see you for the report. Keep in touch," she waved at Sumire

Even though she's the head, she still needs to give a report on what happened on the mission so that Sumire could file them and look for holes that could become a misunderstanding.

Sumire sighed. She didn't call Mikan back 'cause she knows it's no use.

"She really is grown up but her childish attitude is still there."

She smiled and dialed a number. She was going to tell that Mikan insisted on going alone on the mission they both were supposed to do together.

* * *

Yuki's phone rang

The caller said, "She's going on a mission. Make sure nothing happens and she won't see you" the call ended

Yuki immediately stood up. Her mission also began.

**Yuki's POV**

After receiving the call I started following Mikan. She stopped in front of a restaurant and stood there for a while. She looked at her wrist watched then went inside. I also look at my watch. My stomach grumbled and I immediately went inside. It was past lunch time and I was hungry.

"She has good taste for restaurants," I said

The restaurant we entered was famous. It was located at the middle of the city. Its pastries and drinks are something you could want everyday. And the place is wonderful. Its walls are made of see-through glass. Its designs are terrific but it is well known for its relaxing appearance. It was also created as a paradise in the middle of the city. Its walls laced with green vines. Its gutters were filled with exotic plants found all over the world.

I saw Mikan go to a table at the edge of the restaurant. A waiter came and got her order which was a smoothie and a cake. She sat then started reading.

I also settled myself in but made sure that she wouldn't see me. I sat at the other side of the restaurant. I got tea and one of the restaurant's famous dishes. I started to dig in and ignored my surroundings. My dessert finally came which was a homemade ice cream sprinkled with dried strawberries and topped with strawberry syrup. I started eating.

When I was about to get another spoon of ice cream I got distracted with a teen couple two tables away. I put my spoon down and watch the couple. I saw the boy get a box and the girl was surprised. I smiled

The boy handed the box to the girl and she opened it. Her eyes grew wide and so did mine as the girl held a necklace up. It caught some light and sparkled. I couldn't see the shape but I knew it was an initial. The boy got the necklace and placed it around the girl's neck. The girl wanted to take it out but the boy shook his head and smiled.

I smiled again and left them alone. "Teen love… how sweet?" I said as I got my spoon and started eating my ice cream. I looked out the window and found a tree blooming. I stared at it, admiring it.

_**End of POV**_

_**--Flashback—**_

_It was a windy day. The sky was covered with fluffy grayish clouds. _

_Yuki looked up. "Perfect for the day'_

_The wind was blowing quite hard that the amaryllis were touching the ground. Her hair also joined the wind and it started to cover her face but she didn't care about haw she looked. For her looks don't matter._

_She was deep in thought when…"Hey!"_

_Someone tapped her back. "Ahhh!" she almost jumped. She straightened up and looked at the person who tapped her, it was Shiro_

"_Tsk… Your even smiling, shouldn't you apologize?"_

_She rolled her eyes and started walking Shiro pulled her back and she lost balance. She was about to fall but Shiro caught her. Their faces were an inch apart._

_She's so beautiful… He's so handsome… Will I…, they both thought_

_Before Yuki melted into Shiro's arms, she pulled her self together and stood up, so did Shiro. _

_Shiro turned his back at Yuki to hide what he was thinking. Yuki fixed her clothes to calm herself down. What was, I thinking, she thought_

_She remembered their position a while ago. Shiro's arms were at her waist and her arms were clinging to his neck. She shook her head and continued to fix her clothes but she was still blushing._

_Shiro turned to face Yuki and was grinning boyishly. _

_I hope this makes up for it. Surely she's mad…oh no…what if she didn't like it…what if…, Shiro thought_

_He's heart was pounding really hard. It was hard trying to keep his cool._

"_Here"_

_He handed Yuki a box wrapped in a birthday gift wrapper. Instead of getting angry at Shiro, Yuki's eyes widened. _

_This is so unexpected. Thank you? or oh… I don't what to say to him…wait he…, she said in her head. She tried to remember what day it was. _

_Oh… my birthday…_

_As a child, Yuki didn't celebrate her birthday. Years ago they did but she dosen't know why they didn't celebrate it anymore…in fact…it is the saddest day of her years here on earth. It was Ms. Xianne that cheers her up but this year is different._

_With all the thinking, there was a long paused_

_I knew it. She won't like it, he thought _

_Shiro was about to pull back his hand when…_

"_You do know that I don't celebrate this day?" Yuki said. She was bowing her head to cover her red face and her hair also helped._

_In truth, she was flattered that Shiro knew her birthday._

_I wonder how he knew, I know I didn't tell him or mentioned it… well as long as he's here to cheer me up, she smiled at the thought_

"_I noticed that I always tell you my birthday and in the morning I see a card with your penmanship placed in my room…and I was wondering if I could make you happy for your birthday just like you do to me… and I notice a day where you were so sad…and… it's always on this exact date," he said in a teasing manner_

"_You know, you're the first person who figured out my birthday…well Ms. Xianne knew about it…but…you get my point…tha…than…thank you"_

_Yuki was still blushing. She ignored his teasing. Shiro was smiling really hard._

"_I want you to open it then" his voice was voice was so sweet and smooth like honey. His eyes were sparkling like stars in summer nights. Even their surroundings seemed to watch them._

_Yuki did what she was told. She lifted her head and carefully ripped the wrapping and then opened the box. She gasped as she saw what was inside. _

_It was a green hair bane. It was sprinkled with small emerald stones and it sparkles like morning dew on a grassy field as the sun rays hit it._

_Shiro reach for the hair bane and tucked Yuki's hair behind her ear and, then he carefully placed the hair bane neatly on her hair. He stepped back and admired how she looked. She was as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were sparkling as her cheeks were titnted with a rosy pink color._

"_I hope you don't mind the color, I wanted to see something different."_

_Yuki smiled at Shiro_

"_I… thank you…but…this is expensive. I can't accept it you have to …"_

"_It's a gift. You think the cards you have been giving aren't expensive? I know where you get them._

_She remembered the cards she had been slipping in his room. They were made by a famous artist in Japan._

"_But…it's the only thing I could give you…and…"_

_Shiro cut her off again. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek._

"_Stop…okay…It's fine… it's for you anyways…Your welcome…and happy birthday…Yuki," Shiro whispered in her ears._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Yuki touch her cheek where Shiro had kissed it. She could still feel his breathe on her ear. She started eating her ice cream and was deep in thought that she didn't notice Mikan standing up and heading out of the door. She quickly finished her ice cream and paid the bill.

"Here… Keep the change," she said as she winked at the waiter then headed out.

(The wind blew hard)

Yuki followed Mikan at the town center. Mikan has been wondering for hours.

"_I've been following her all around town…shop to shop…oh no!...," _ Yuki thought.

Her eyes widened and tried to imagine Natsume's angry face.

"_Natsume's gonna kill me, did she…she… notice me?"_

The wind blew hard; she held her skirt and her hair. After sometime the wind became calmer and she looked at the sky.

"Looks like there's a storm coming," she said as she sighed and continued to walk .

Yuki was deep in thought, _Storm…thunder…lightning….Shiro…what does Shiro want from Mikan. He told me before that he can't live without me the leaves and flirts around with her_.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hey…What's wrong you haven't said a word since we met…aside from the yes…up to you…I don't know or a nod…are you ok?" Yuki asked Shiro_

_They agreed to meet by the fountain located in the middle of town before dusk. Shiro was going to tell something important. Now it's dusk and he hasn't said anything that was more that three words._

_Shiro suddenly stopped as people that were passing ignored them. He suddenly said,"I…I…I can't live without you…I'm sorry…but… I love you so much…and…"_

_Shiro abruptly stopped and looked at Yuki, her deep, green eyes…he knew what she had been through…_

_Yuki took a deep breathe_

"_I know…I can't live without you too… I love you more than word can describe…Why…why are you saying this?"_

_She looked back at Shiro's sky blue eyes. Her heart pounded hard and fast. She can feel what was coming next._

_Is there something wrong?, she asked herself_

"_I…I'm really sorry", Shiro hugged her tight and thought, I don't want to let you go…ever_

**_Shiro's flashback_**

"_Darn that Kuro Neko" as Reo banged his desk._

_Shiro stopped at his door. He wanted to quit the AAO before they could take more of the people he loves. His mother died because of an illness, his father died while working for the AAO, he made a mistake that took the AAO down. Shiro tried to save his father but instead his father became mad and killed himself. Shiro vowed not to care anymore but it was broken when he met Yuki. _

"_Come in Shiro"_

_Shiro froze_

_It's now or never_

_He went in started to talk. "Sir, I…I want to leave, I want to have a normal lif, live like a normal person…"_

"_I see… your alice is very useful, the alice of lightning, why waste it?" Reo said as he looked at Shiro._

"_I was going to give you an important task but now you're quitting? I thought your loyalty is with the AAO?" he closed his eyes, It must be love_

_He smirked at the thought, Shiro just stood there waiting. Reo got his phone._

'_Research on Shiro…NOW' He sent the message and calmed down._

* * *

"_I'll call you again"_

_Reo looked at his files in the computer and read the file sent to him_

"_I see…"_

* * *

_Shiro was called again and was asked to drink something, he became dizzy and then Reo used his alice_

"_Forget her…I want the Kuro Neko exterminated"_

_Shiro's eyes closed and everything became black, he could see Yuki's face slowly breaking into pieces, "Yuki…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"_I'm sorry… I truly am" Shiro whispered as he slowly releases Yuki and walked away from her._

_Yuki stood there… tears rolling down in her face as she watched her life fade away._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Natsume got you good at Empress Hotel"

CRASH!

"Oww…"

Yuki fell backwards, she stood up and was now rubbing her buttocks then looked up to find a face

"Oh dear…" she finished

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stopped like that" a brunette repled

_Now I'm dead_

Her heart was pounding hard as if her chest was going to explode

"Uhm…ehrr…it's fine….it's my fault anyways… I should have paid more attention to where I was going" Yuki tried hard to form a calm smile

"Here...let me help you...By the way...I'm Mikan Sakura...just call me Mikan," said Mikan as she offered her hand to Yuki.

_Yup...I'm dead, Natsume will kill me..., _she thought as she sighed.

She held Mikan's hand as she stood up.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden anyways Mikan?" Yuki asked.

_Well...better make the most of it, _she thought.

"Oh...uhm...something tells me that I'm being followed...I get that feeling these days. Stress maybe," said Mikan as she smiled at Yuki.

"She isn't that naive after all. I need to be careful," Yuki said under her breathe. Mikan didn't hear because she was looking at an antique shop.

"Oh...you don't look like you like antiques... " she paused "I mean...sorry...I have such a big mouth"

Yuki smiled at Mikan and Mikan return it with a smile also.

"It's fine...I'm not fond of antiques also," she said.

They stared at the display in the store. There inside was an old fashioned doll. It had black hair and red eyes with a dull expression on it.

"It reminds of someone very special," Mikan suddenly stopped.

Yuki took that time to examine the doll. Around it, there were ancient cups, vases, some odd looking chest and other things she couldn't describe.

_Creepy doll, it t looks like Natsume, _Yuki giggled at the thought, _No wonder she got attracted to it, she really loves that cold person._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Mikan spoke.

"Do you want to look around...Uhm...Yuki, right?"

"Yup...sure... Let's look around"

Mikan went inside first as Yuki stared at her back.

_I swear I've seen she looks like someone I know but who? _Yuki thought

Mikan let her hair fall down on her back. She followed Mikan with her gaze as Mikan went to the shelf with daggers. She took one and held it in her hand.

"What a fine choice, My Lady," an old man suddenly appeared

"I was wondering, where did you get this unusual looking dagger?" asked Mikan

The dagger was made from gold and had a spiked edge that gave its unusual look and ominous appearance.

"Indeed, my dear. It is unusual and has a bloody history too." the antique owner paused and Yuki got more attracted.

"It was believed to be used to kill elite families throughout Japan. That dagger has shed so much blood. If it were alive, it would be mad," he said as he chuckled.

Mikan was still holding the dagger. _I remember now...Are they related?, _Yuki thought as her eyes widened. Scenes flash through her head, voices seem to echo in her hear.

_**-Flashback-**_

_It was a very cold and dark night. Yuki was fast asleep in her room._

"_No please, the alice skip a generation, both my daug-" BAM Mrs. Yama fell_

"_Shut up, I've seen your younger daughter. She has such a charming alice. You promised the boss to hand her over, now's the time."_

"_You already got what you want, look at my daughter," Mr. Yamama spoke, pointing at his wife holding his first daughter. She was like an angel sent by heaven. her eyes were black, her wavy hair falls down on her shoulders like Yuji's but she inheritd her fahter's brown hair._

"_You think so? I'm not so sure if we did"_

_A woman's voice said. It was beautiful but gives very intimidating feeling._

"_What else do you want? I thought we can trust you," Mrs. Yama said. Her eyes were filled with tears._

"_Yeah...Ii was such an easy act. At first, I was with you but after being given by money, I just got distracted. Money is really something very important to me."_

"_That's all, for money. How about us...Yuki"_

"_There's no use being sappy with me. I've gone to deep now. It's gonna be tough going out...Goodbye"_

_The woman skillfully pierced her golden dagger in Mrs. Yama_

"_I was fond of you, really I am." She said as she pulled the dagger out then turned then turned to Mr. Yama_

"_Any last words? Don't worry I'll take good care of her," she said as she launched the dagger right at Mr. Yama's heart._

_Yuki heard everything, when it became quiet she went out of her room and look around._

"_Mom...Dad...Big sister, are you here? Mommy...Daddy...Is everything all right?"_

_Yuki's heart was pounding hard as she went down stairs._

"_Mommy, Daddy, Big sister"_

_She saw them, lying on the floor covered with their own blood. She also saw a brunette standing beside the bodies holding the golden dagger. Her clothes were stained with blood but her face can't be seen except her brown hair. Yuki fell on her knees and clenched her fist_

_­-__**End of Flashback-**_

Yuki's head was aching. She seems to be paler than before and Mikan noticed this.

"Are you fine? Do you to take a break? You look awfully pale"

"I-I'm fine. I have to go now, see you soon Mikan"

Yuki ran out of the antique shop until she found a secluded area. Her head was buzzing with questions. Her surroundings seem to be spinning.

"If their related, I swear I'll let that brunette feel how it is to lose someone important to you"

She punched the tree beside her. "I swear" Her eyes narrowed while thinking of a way to prove her theory

**-End of Chapter-**


	8. Every secret can be revealed

**Chapter 8 – There are no secrets that cannot be revealed**

_**-Flashback-**_

_Yuki was in a state of shock. Seeing Mikan holding the dagger was like de ja vu for her. She started to sweat all over as her nightmare flash in her head in fast forward as it starts and ends in a cycle._

"_Yuki...are alright? You look awfully pale" Mikan's voice jeered her from her thoughts._

"_No, I'm fine...I'm really sorry, I have to go now. Nice meeting you"_

_Yuki sped off, running without a destination. After sometime, she stopped and held her throbbing head then fell on her knees._

"_I swear"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Yuki had been following Mikan for a whole week. She did some research about Mikan too. No parents, no siblings or any other relatives, except her grandfather.

"I guess I'm wrong"

She finally gave up and focused on her job. Mikan was talking with someone on her phone. It was quite a long conversation. Finally, Mikan has put away her phone in her bag, stood up and rushed towards her car and drove off.

Yuki followed and tried her best not to be seen.

"What do you want to talk bout, Grandpa?"

Mikan sat down beside her grandfather. They were at a temple near the outskirts of town. Before her grandfather began to speak, Yuki finally arrived and stayed somewhere they can't see her but she in turn can hear them.

Finally, Mikan's grandfather spoke. He breathed in air first.

"Mikan, I think the time is right to tell about your parents," he said as he bowed his head.

Mikan just remained silent

"You see, I disagreed when your mother decided to go to the academy. She was still quite young. I didn't want to lose her. She, like you, has the stealing alice."

He lifted his head high and looked at the sky then smiled.

"It seems that it was just yesterday when she met your father. After sometime, years to be precise, they decided to get married."

"_Father… I'm going to marry him"_

"Those were her exact words. She looked so happy even though I didn't like your father I gave them my blessings and poof! They're married. She bid goodbye to me and left to live with your father. You see Mikan, she really loved your father until one unexpected day…"

He stopped to catch his breath then looked at Mikan.

"He died, didn't he?" Mikan asked

"I am not sure about the details. She was about to give birth at that time when she heard the news about your father. You see he works for the academy like you are now buta sudden turn of events turned their lives"

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Father…I love only him, no one else"_

_A woman weeping contained the bitter cold stillness of the night_

"_I know my dear child…I know. Four months have already passed since we heard of his predicament; do you still think he's alive? Think about your daughter"_

"_I know father but I can feel that he's still alive and is somewhere near. I want to take the academy down because it's their entire fault, their responsibility. I just can't live without him…I can't"_

"_Hush my dear..hush…your baby will hear you"_

_She looked at the little baby girl in her arms._

"_I will avenge the atrocity they have done to your father, I will… "_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Tears slowly formed from Mikan's eyes, "Why are you telling me this now, grandpa?"

Her grandfather looked at her and smiled then a woman with golden brown hair like Mikan as she revealed herself, and went towards them. Mikan's gaze went to the woman. No words were spoken as if everything around them didn't matter or didn't exist at all. As time stop for them, they ignored the rustling trees… the blowing wind…

"I'm really sorry, Mikan," were the only words the woman named Yuka uttered as she hugged her daughter.

Yuki fell on her knees as the scene before her stuns her. Different emotions suddenly mixed… anger, joy, and sorrow, shocked.

"I… I… I… can't believe it"

_**-Mikan's POV-**_

As grandpa and I spoke, a woman approached us. Somewhere at the back of my mind I swear I've seen her before… in my dreams?

I looked at her eyes as I was remembering every detail… she looked like … me, "I'm really sorry, Mikan," she said as she hugged me. Shocked took over me, I never thought she was my mother. I was never mad at her and I got used to grandpa. After a while, I felt the warmth coming from her, my heartbeat became steady and I hugged her back.

"I have already forgiven you a long time before," I told her. She looked at me and smiled

"You don't know how much I've been through these years."

_**-End of Mikan's POV-**_

Mikan's grandfather was really happy. His eyes were tear- stained yet he has a warm smile on his lips.

In the little temple just near the outskirts of a town, a reunion between a broken family happened. A meeting the three of them will never forget in their lives.

Yuki on her knees just watched the reunited family. Gaining her composure, she finally stood up and turned.

"This is awkward, the person I'm suppose to be protecting is the child of the person I want to eliminate all this time"

She was about to leave and leave everything; her new relationship with Mikan, her mission and what she has been protecting. The only key to the academy's downfall… Mikan Sakura.

Yuki loves the academy. She can never forget what she found there; power, a reason to live,… vengeance. Yet, she has a life of her own. She promised Ms. Xianne to never let the academy take over her life. Now, she has a choice to make… the academy or the long awaited vengeance she has long sought.

Ruka was starting to have some doubts about Shiro. He's close to Mikan, not just close… too close and the earning he found near Shiro's bed has been troubling.

It had been bothering him for days. He knows something's wrong. It's either Mikan or Natsume or even both of them that are in danger. He doesn't care about the academy at all. What he cares about is that his two friends will be together again, happy in each others hands and have their lives back. He doesn't care about the mission, he wants them both safe.

During office hours, he observes Shiro, a happy fellow followed by Sumire, but his eyes conceals a secret… what is it? And why does he have to hide it?

Even Hotaru was intrigued by Ruka's sudden silence and interest in Shiro

When their together, Ruka dosen't talk too much and his hands are always in his pockets and he seems to be always deep on thought.

Being Hotaru, she frankly asked Ruka, "What's with you and Shiro?"

Finally, Ruka for the past days heeded Hotaru and was shocked by her question

"Huh? Nothing…nothing… Why do you ask?"

Completely ignoring his question, Hotaru change the subject to the earring.

"Was it about the earring you found near his bed?" her voice was cool as if it was not a big deal.

Hearing this, he stopped walking and was followed by Hotaru.

_She knows? How?_

She ignored the shocked silence of Ruka and continued her interrogation.

"Do you know anything about Shiro that I should know?"

Ruka remained silent. Hotaru already knows the answer to her question…. A very heavy YES

It was a good thing that there were not mush people around. They stood there for a long time. They ignored the lateness of the hour and the biting cold of the night.

_I can't tell you anything yet, Hotaru…I'm not sure but I know Mikan and Natsume are in trouble_

An image flashes through his mind. A man who long ago controlled him and deep down though he hates to admit it that he is right somehow.

After bringing Hotaru to her apartment, Ruka left and waited for Natsume. After a while Natsume, looking as handsome as ever finally arrived.

"Natsume, watch out for Shiro "

"Is that so? How come?"

Natsume still doesn't know about the earring. Reaching into his pocket, Ruka held out the earring to Natsume. Natsume remained silent

_Reo_

He looked at Ruka's blue eyes and knew what he meant by what he said.

Now they have two people to looked after…Shiro and of course Mikan.

**Yuki's Residence**

Ms. Xianne waited patiently for Yuki. Yuki's car finally arrived. Holding out a coat, she stood there as Yuki grab it without a hello.

_Yuki found out something, _Ms. Xianne told herself

As Yuki climbed the winding stairs, Ms. Xianne shouted, "Would you like to have dinner in bed?"

Yuki stopped, she thought for a second then replied a no and gave a weak smile then she continued on going to her room. Ms. Xianne bowed her head to her depressed mistress.

At that moment, Reo was in a good mood, the plan was going smoothly.

After Hotaru got home, she tried to sleep but can't and she was thinking hard. They had dinner but it was silent and Ruka left without a single word. There was too much confusion for the past days. She decided to rest her mind for the day, she is after all, ahead of her schedule.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Break up with her"_

"_She has done nothing Persona and my behavior towards my job hasn't change"_

_Recognizing these voices, Hotaru stopped walking and listened. She knows it's wrong but they were talking about "her"_

"_Do you want her to swim in her own pool of blood?"_

_Natsume just remained silent_

_**Talk baka, you know how she is **_

_Hotaru wanted to hit Natsume with her new and improved baka gun. It was days before graduation and Mikan wanted to leave a peaceful life without any missions._

"_She's been helping you, I allowed it but with a little trial," Persona smirked at the last part of his sentence._

"_They have found out about her. They know your weakness my kuro neko and she's becoming a star to them."_

_Natsume ignored Persona's statement. He knows what Persona was talking about. He did try to stop Mikan but she's as stubborn as ever. She doesn't want to be stopped. He warned her of the darkness she is sinking into but she didn't care._

"_You know what to do Natsume"_

_Natsume still remained silent, anger was starting to build up inside him and was ready to burst. If there was someone to be blame, it will always be Persona. Persona for allowing Mikan to be with him in the darkness he has sank into and Persona for making him break her heart all over again and this time in may be permanent for both of them. Without saying anything, he just simply walked away. Persona remained in his spot._

_Hotaru was shocked of what she heard not knowing that Persona was walking towards her._

"_You heard everything, didn't you?"_

_Hotaru just simply looked at Persona_

"_Very well," he said as his eyes pierced Hotaru's stare. He tapped her shoulder as he walked out of the scene._

_Hotaru knows that Mikan will be devastated because of the break up. Whether it's against her will, she will still tell everything to Mikan._

_Persona stopped and turned to face Hotaru as if he read her mind._

"_And Ms. Imai, I know your capabilities, and I think you have an idea about mine. Remember this little chat. I won't leave any mark on you but I remember someone named, Nogi Ruka to serve as a remainder." He looked at her with an evil smile on his face._

"_If his not enough, I can include your little girl pal" He turned and continued to walk with a satisfied smile on his face._

_Hotaru stood there… frozen_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

It's true that Persona could do things and she knows that. She thought that the academy would be out of their lives but she was wrong. She felt like they were puppets controlled by the academy. The mission took over their lives and the unwritten contract took hers. It was like there were chains fastened in her arms. She thought that the mission would end soon but it was taking too long. She wanted to tell Mikan everything but her heart decided for her.

Persona's last words still rang in her head. She kept turning to find a comfortable position but it was impossible.

"Ruka, whatever you know now, be careful," she spoke out loud as if her fiancé was right there.

Mikan was happy and was smiling as she lay down on her bed. Getting to meet and know her mother was something really joyful. Indeed this day was eventful. She closed her eyes as she recalled the warmth she felt given by her mother's hug.

She smiled in her sleep not knowing the things that were out of her control. Things that could probably destroy her, things that could possibly be far from the warmth she felt from her mother and grandfather's arms at the temple.

Natsume was back in action. He learned that Mikan has finally met her mother. He met her already. She was once a prestigious member of the AAO. He didn't have any doubts and he trusts the woman. After all, Yuka became his sensei. He could imagine Reo's face when he learns that Yuka quit the organization and joined the academy she hated.

The man she loves was still alive and he had been working for the academy when she thought he was dead all those years… a miracle.

She was already abroad for advance training when he appeared. He never met their daughter but with the blood running in both their veins and how she looked like Yuka. He knew immediately that it was Mikan.

When Mikan tried to go in the academy to be with her best friend, he knew it was her. This part of the story, Natsume didn't know and Yuka hasn't revealed himself to him yet. Yuka waited the day when she had the courage to come to him. She knows that it will be soon.

Yuka's bedroom was opposite of Mikan and on the other side was her grandfather's. She imagined how it would if her love was with them now in the same roof. She hadn't been there when Mikan was growing but he was there.

"Narumi, I can't wait till I introduce you to Mikan as her father"

She smiled as she closed hr eyes feeling like a child again snuggled under her blanket after receiving her first kiss.

She too, didn't know what happened during the day. Today, truly was an unforgettable day for all of them

**-End of Chapter-**


End file.
